


You Ran Into Me

by Laurabella2930



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby Queen, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Happy Ending, I Blame Tumblr, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak first meeting, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, first meeting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurabella2930/pseuds/Laurabella2930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>up another one from @captainolicitysbedroom!</p>
<p>Prompt: Oliver is meeting Diggle at a local diner and Felicity is frantically working to finish a very important project. First meeting in the diner with an annoyed Oliver and a pissed off Felicity. Watch as the relationship spans from the first meeting until the birth of their first child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Ran Into Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youknowitall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youknowitall/gifts).



> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

**"You Ran Into Me"**

 

“No, no the tests came back positive which means I’ve found the right sequence now I just have to find the...oh wait I think I see a table opening. Yeah I’ll call you back in about...” Felicity glanced down at her watch for a split second as she moved through the bustling diner. “Yeah Sara give me twenty minutes okay?” She asked as she rounded the empty booth’s corner. 

Sara’s reply was lost as she collided with a hard, sturdy object. “Felicity?” the voice on the end of the phone called out as Felicity’s free hand flew up to touch the small welt now forming on her head. She let out a small groan of discomfort as her face fell into a slight frown. “What the hel.....” she swallowed the rest of the word and twisted her lips until they formed a small o. “Hello....” she gulped before whispering back to Sara. “I’ll call you back.” 

She dropped the phone into her pocket with Sara still talking and squared her small shoulders. Her glasses were askew over her small face and her lipstick smudged as the man before her spoke. 

With a voice like velvet he gave her a very condescending reply. “I do believe Hello is a better phrase than what the hell, especially since you ran into me...” 

Felicity gaped, “You arrogant son of a bitch!” 

He took a step back with his hand held in the air. “Watch your tongue Miss...” 

“Smoak!” she yelled. “Felicity Smoak and seriously are you actually trying to wave someone over here so they’ll remove me from your presence!” She was stunned and he seemed just as stunned when he snapped back...

“No...” he said almost carefully which made her brow furrow. He caught the tension in her forehead so he lowered his voice a click and said, “No I was attempting to avoid a scene but clearly you seem driven to create one Ms. Smoak.” 

Felicity’s mouth fell open once more before immediately closing. For a split second she looked him over. He was taller than she’d previously thought. When her nose hit his collar bone she assumed he was a little under six feet but now with him standing at his full un-crouched height he was clearly taller. She guessed maybe 6′1 or even 6′2 but, she was unsure. Her eyes roved over his face with gentle curiosity as he simply stood there glaring. “Are you gawking at me for any particular reason or have you realized that you’re in the wrong here?” 

Felicity’s gaze hardened as her eyes swept over his sharp, stubble covered jawline. His lightly grinding teeth, made the joint near the opening of his ear slightly pop. His striking blue eyes fixed her with a hard, unyielding look of reproach which made her knees quake. The lack of sleep and anger must have finally caught up with her since not ten seconds later she felt her balance starting to rapidly shift...

“Oh shit...” she stammered just as she felt the world around her beginning to spin. She reached out to grasp the table’s edge just as her annoyance did something very un-annoying. 

She felt his hard, but surprisingly gentle touch along her arms as he gracefully steadied her fall. “Hey, hey take a deep breath and perhaps a seat while you’re at it,” he offered as he carefully maneuvered her into the back corner of the black lined booth seats. 

She nodded almost gratefully as he scooted in next to her and once more raised his large and yes slightly perfectly toned hand. A young woman perhaps maybe 21 or 22 came running over. She was cute and unassuming Felicity supposed as she glanced at her with a dizzy head. She smiled gently as her annoyance and now steadying hand ordered two glasses of water. She was gone before Felicity could ask for something a bit stronger like a chocolate strawberry shake.  

Felicity saw his body shift so instead of feeling his shoulder touching her’s she now felt the empty space. For a reason that defied all logic she shivered from the loss of this stranger’s warmth. “So.....um thanks for the assist...” she said meekly which made his lips curve into a very appealing smile. 

“Oliver, my name is Oliver and you’re welcome Felicity.” he supplied which made her head spin for an entirely different reason. 

Her lips parted to say something else just as the waitress arrived with the two glasses of water. 

“Here you go Mr. Queen, do you want your usual?” she asked as if they did this more than once a week. 

Felicity pinned him with a short stare which he caught. Laughing slightly he shifted his gaze and answered the waiting young woman. “Yes Bre that would be great and ummm....” He tilted his head towards her and asked with another small smile, “Felicity what would you like?” 

Again she felt a small, strange shiver run through her entire body as his words enveloped her in warmth. “I ummm...” she stuttered before croaking out, “Um a cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry chocolate shake would be great Bre, is it?” 

Her kind eyes made Felicity’s anger ebb as she nodded, “Good choice and yes Bre is correct. Oliver you should bring her around more often all the other dates look at me like I’m trying to steal you away,” she said easily before rushing off to put in their order. 

“Other women? Why Mr. Queen is this your routine? Run into a woman and then just as she’s about collapse from hunger you make the daring save?” Felicity asked in jest while taking a small sip from her water. The cool liquid was a stark contrast when compared to the slight burn she felt licking at her skin. 

Something in the way his mouth quirked made her thighs clench and her stomach drop. He gave her another dazzling smile with those perfectly shaped lips and once again she began to shiver. “Hey are you cold? You keep shivering, do you want my jacket?” he asked as he shouldered off the light gray dress jacket before reaching around her to drape it over her shaking shoulders. 

“Thank you,” she murmured which made him chuckle. 

“Also how about we agree that we ran into each other deal?” he added as his fingers grazed down her still shaking arms. 

Taking another sip of water helped ease the burn that had grown stronger as he slowly began to pull away. She fixed him with a calm, easy gaze before she said, “Deal but you ran into me...”

His smile grew into a full grin as he held out his steady, cool hand. “So I’m Oliver Queen and you are?” 

She acknowledged his verbal truce by taking his hand with her own warmer one. “Felicity Smoak. So Oliver come here often?” she lightly joked as they each sat there hands locked in what had to be the longest handshake in human history. 

* * *

 

“So you’re the potential buyer? Really?” she asked before she took another rather large bite of her well earned dinner. 

Just as she was about to ask another question, he took his thumb and moved it slowly over her bottom lip. Felicity stopped chewing immediately and swallowed hard. Her eyes grew as her heart literally hummed in her eardrums. “Mustard,” he supplied. “You had mustard on your lip, I’m sorry,” he apologized before wrenching his hand away. “I just saw it and reacted,” he supplied as her eyelids fluttered rapidly. 

“No, no, that’s fine,” she said attempting to regain that small lost moment of true intimacy. “You can touch me whenever you like...” she babbled before realizing how that must have sounded. “Oh god...” she mumbled as her neck bent and her face fell towards the ground. “I so didn’t mean for it to sound like that, I just meant that you can feel free to touch me if you’re...” she glanced up and to her surprise it wasn’t confusion or even annoyance that graced his face. To her surprise what she saw was carefully concealed humor. She smiled and finished with, “You’re not running, why are you not bolting for the nearest exit?” 

He chuckled, “You’re cute for one and frankly I’d like to stay on this side of your personality if you don’t mind.” 

His reference to earlier made her groan in embarrassment. “Please don’t hold that against me. I was running on six cups of coffee and two hours of sleep in three days.” His eyes grew when she attempted to hide a slight yawn. “Sorry,” she grumbled. “It’s not the company it’s just the lack of sleep,” she added when she saw his eyes once more soften. 

He seemed to be appraising her openly which made her feel naked before him. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack here?” she asked quietly as she jammed a french fry into her mouth. 

He said nothing for a few more moments, he just stared at her with an almost quizzical stare. She flushed and he just seemed to be drawn even closer to the flame. She blinked a few more times; her lips opening and closing at random intervals as he did something unthinkable. Just as she was about to say something else to fill the silence he reached out and touched her. It was slow and perhaps meaningless to anyone else but to her it meant the world. His thumb flicked lightly over her parted lip. The roughness of his skin when compared to the softness of her lip was exhilarating. It felt like every hair on her body had been hit with a bolt of static electricity. 

Her breaths came out fast and short as he moved the pad of his thumb further down the line of her lip until she felt him edging down over the corner and out towards her jaw. In a moment of complete weakness her eyes closed and her lungs released a small almost inaudible moan. 

Sadly it was almost inaudible. 

His soft simple touch became a full caress when he gently palmed her cheek and sighed, “I’m sorry that you’ve lost so much sleep over my new firewall measures.” 

Her eyes flew open and he smiled. “I just managed to find the last sequence this afternoon and Sara my partner and best friend made me come here before I collapsed from hunger,” she admitted as she very slowly placed her palm along the back of his hand. 

“Well I’m grateful, but Felicity?” 

“Yes,” she said barely above a whisper. 

“Tonight please get some sleep. I’d like to have a conversation with you when you’re not sleep deprived,” he chided as he picked up a fry and held it to her waiting lips. 

“So what another thing you do with all your dates?” she dared to ask. 

He just rubbed his thumb softly along her skin and replied. “No.” She swallowed as he for once seemed affected and gulped. “No this is what I do when I want another one,” he quickly admitted as she slowly parted her lips letting him slide the fry in. 

She chewed slowly with their hands still held against her face. She felt awkward and stupid while also feeling incredibly aroused. She swallowed, as he watched mesmerized by each movement she made. It was startling how intense he was even with inches still separating everything but her face and his hand. 

“So...” she stalled. 

“So...” he echoed. 

“So since you ran into me how about next time I run into you?” she asked timidly. 

He inched forward. The electricity from his body made her body sing with sweet torment as she casually leaned forward. Every inch of her wanted to grab at the length of his tie until his lips were firmly on her’s but she resisted almost enjoying the sexual tension as it built between them. 

His lips were barely an inch away and still he hesitated, so she took the initiative. She closed the distance between them but instead of giving in to her silent desires she tilted her head by a small fraction and instead placed a small kiss to his cheek. “That’s what I do when I want the second date...” 

His forehead touched her own as he uttered, “I like your way better...” 

She trailed her free hand down the length of his face. “Me too,” she whispered before they each slowly pulled away. 

* * *

 

Three Weeks later...

“No Sara don’t start...no the meeting went well, well as well as it could have gone I suppose, Yes they’ve purchased the firewall, okay yeah I’ll look at it when I get back.” 

She was just about to add another parting thought when a strong pair of arms surrounded her from behind. His whiskers tickled at the back of her neck when he whispered, “Call her back....” 

Felicity grinned into the speaker and tilted her neck when he began to press small featherlite kisses to the line of her neck. “Sara...” she giggled. “Yeah um I’m going to have to call you back...” she giggled again as the phone slipped from her hand. 

Once again Sara called out, “Felicity?” but her pleas were left unanswered as Felicity turned within Oliver’s hold.

She smiled at him sweetly before she kissed him roughly. He bit at her lower lip while his fingers dragged her hair tie down. Her hair fanned out around her face as she placed her palms against his rough face. “Hi,” she murmured. “Hi...” 

He echoed the sentiment but added in one small twist, “Hi...and Felicity next time let’s make sure your office door is locked...” 

She groaned into his mouth as his tongue tailed over his favorite lip. She pushed him into the nearest wall as he began to slip his fingers beneath the collar of her shirt. “Next time Oliver...” she panted between each searing kiss. 

“Next time appears to be now...so question for you...” she breathed. 

He pulled away to fix her with a long gaze while his fingers worked at undoing the buttons of her blouse. “And what would that be Ms. Smoak?” he asked as he placed another hard kiss to her lips. 

She chuckled as he pulled back. Her own fingers were busy undoing the knot of his tie as she answered, “Is your office door locked?” 

Just as he was about to respond a rather loud “Dammit” was heard throughout the massive office walls. 

Felicity hid her face between his partially open shirt and giggled, “I guess that’s my answer.” 

Oliver dropped a kiss to her hair and sighed, “One of these days I’m going to get you alone for more than ten fracking minutes.” 

Felicity’s body shook with amusement as she repeated back, “Did Oliver I don’t use pop culture references Queen just saying fracking?” 

He groaned, “God if I marry you this will never end will it?” 

Felicity kissed his sternum softly and retorted, “You’d have to force another run in for that to happen Mr. Queen.”

He hugged her closer while rubbing his hands slowly over her back. “Wanna make another deal?” he asked in an off handed manner. 

She burrowed her forehead into the hollow of his throat while her fingers slid along his lower back. “Sure what’s the game?” she again giggled as he placed another kiss to her hair. 

He relaxed his embrace slightly which made her look up. His eyes literally glowed as he said, “If I agree to lighten up then you’ll agree to...” 

“Oliver we’ve dating for three weeks,” she interrupted as she drew her hands upward towards his still opened shirt. She could hear Diggle mumbling in the background so she knew their time was running short. With that in mind she added in her own statemate. “I’ll agree to marry you Oliver when you’re willing to admit that you bumped into me...” she teased as she patted his chest and bounced away. 

He called out after her as she winked at Digg. “Don’t hold your breath Smoak!” 

It was John who replied with, “Don’t worry Oliver she won’t!” 

* * *

 

One Year Later...

“Ouch! Sara it’s a veil not a torture device!” Felicity gripped as yet another pin pricked at her temple. 

Sara flipped her hair and stuck out her tongue as she lovingly said, “Oh this coming from the woman who drew more blood than a hospital would during her last dress fitting! Felicity it was your dress so why was I trying it on again?” 

Felicity rolled her eyes, “Oliver was there and I didn’t want to risk him walking in and seeing me in the dress. Also I had to get an idea we...” she gestured between them, “aren’t the same size.” 

Sara scowled, “Fine but he better be worth it miss he’s nobody Sara I promise it’s just a fling.” 

Felicity hid a small smile as Sara drew the lace fabric over her face. “He’s worth it Sara, I mean who else would ask out a crazy person and then finally accept the blame for how they first met?” 

With her chin resting firmly on her shoulder and her hands braced over her bare upper arms Sara said, “A man who knew you’d never say yes unless he did.” 

Felicity’s head tilted to rest upon Sara’s as she took one last look in the mirror. Her gentle whisper made them both begin to cry. “Goodbye Felicity Smoak...” 

It was Oliver’s voice that started them both out of their shared moment. “You ready to become Felicity Queen then?” 

She stared at his smiling reflection as Sara yelled, “Hey it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!” 

Felicity chuckled, “Relax Sara bad luck is how we met.” 

Oliver’s reflection grinned as he asked for the last time, “Still insisting it was my fault?” 

Felicity swiped away a small fallen tear as she mouthed to his reflection, “Yes, forever and always yes.” 

* * *

 

9 months later...

“Wanna know how daddy and I met baby girl?” she said to the still unnamed sleeping newborn. 

Oliver pinched her arm and whispered into her hair from his position at her side. “Felicity let’s not start her life off with a lie.” 

She simply glared up at him as he smiled back. “I have a ring that says it was your fault baby...” 

Oliver kissed her forehead lightly as his fingers traced along his daughters face. “Yes and now I have a child that says it was yours,” he said as their newest family member began to open her eyes for the second time. 

Each of them lost their ability to speak as her blue eyes opened briefly before they once more shut as she faded back to sleep. Her small hands reached outward as each parent stroked along her tiny fingers. “Oliver that was not the deal and you know it,” she argued softly as she leaned into his shoulder. 

He asked bemused, “That was not what you said on our wedding night...” 

Felicity groaned, “I was mid-orgasm I would have said the sky was neon green if you’d asked me to.” 

Oliver’s body vibrated with laughter against her ear. “Are you ever going to let is die?” 

She nuzzled her forehead along his lower jaw and sighed, “What do you think my little Brianna? Should I cave and let daddy have the win?” 

She waited for a few seconds as her daughter slept soundly in her arms. “No objections? Wait what was that?” she asked as she leaned closer. “It was daddy’s fault?” she teased as Oliver’s head fell against her shoulder.

He just mumbled in an almost silent defeat, “Why Brianna?” 

Felicity accepted his statemate and answered the white flag question. “Bre was the name of the waitress who made sure I’d give you that second date.” 

Oliver’s head shifted so they were once more both gazing at their daughter. “And how did she do that?” 

Felicity felt his whiskers brushing over her shoulder as she lightly exhaled. “Remember how I left my purse in the booth?” she asked. 

He nodded in agreement, “Yeah why?” 

“Well,” she began, “When I was starting to leave she stopped me and said...” 

_“Hey I’m so glad I caught you! Can you make sure that Oliver keeps his word?”  
_

_Felicity recounted how she nodded before saying, “Um sure about what?”_

_Bre then said, “Well he promised to help me with that scholarship if he managed to find out your name. So when I saw you come in I made sure he was standing near the only empty booth in the place. I told him to sell it, so thank you for not running screaming towards the door!”_

Oliver was sighing in defeat as he said softly to his precious baby girl, “Brianna rule number one, never rat out daddy.” 

Felicity laughed almost out loud but held in her amusement before whispering one last time to the sleeping newborn, “Rule number two Brianna Elizabeth Queen mommy always wins.” 

Oliver kissed her shoulder once more before they began to fall asleep his last whisper making Felicity’s smile grow. “Yes but when mommy wins, usually so does daddy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I accept prompts! Send me one on Tumblr @laurabelle2930


End file.
